


Last Kiss

by Mixk



Series: Thundershield Holidays Week (2012) [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought they’d have a last kiss. Never imagined they would end like this, barely a couple of weeks into a relationship, and forced to be apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU, heavily inspired by Taylor Swift’s Last Kiss. After all the fluff of the past few days, I needed some angst. As always, comments are appreciated ! Enjoy ! :)
> 
> Thundershield Holidays Week
> 
> \- Day 3 -
> 
> Enchanted

 

Steve still remembers the look on Thor’s face, lit through the darkness of the room earlier that night, the bittersweet smile forever burned into his mind. Still remembers the words that Thor whispered, just for them to know. He’s back home, it’s the middle of the night and he can’t sleep, memories of Thor milling about in his head incessantly. Thor’s gone, and Steve sits on the floor of their bedroom wearing Thor’s clothes, seeking comfort in the lingering scent he left behind. He never thought they’d have a last kiss. Never imagined they would end like this, barely a couple of weeks into a relationship, and forced to be apart.

Steve was away on a mission when he got the call about Thor’s departure, his obligations to the throne requiring him back in Asgard. For however long, neither of them knew, but the end of their relationship was implied. By the time Steve got home, Thor was supposed to be gone. He wasn’t supposed to show up at Tony’s Christmas party, right when Steve was about to leave. Of all places, they ended up in a doorway, where mistletoe was hanging above them.

He keeps reliving the moment, keeps reliving that last kiss with Thor. He remembers people cheering for them to kiss, people they didn’t even know. He remembers throwing himself at Thor nonetheless, the beat of Thor’s heart drumming against his chest. He can still feel Thor’s arms wrapped around him, strong and comforting. He was about to say something when he felt Thor’s lips on his, silencing him before he could even speak, transporting him to their own little world where no one else but them mattered. It was all he wanted, really, to at least get the chance to say goodbye, to have Thor in his arms one last time.

So why does he still feel as though someone’s trying to rip his heart out of his chest?

Steve thinks about his future—dreads it, really—without Thor. He will only be able to watch Thor in pictures from now on, like he used to watch him sleep. It’s a good thing he took pictures of those times. He’s even got drawings of Thor, who was patient and kind enough to pose for Steve. He can’t possibly get hung up on Thor, and ruin his life over it. He knows he can’t afford to, but for the time being, he thinks he has a right to mourn for their relationship. A budding love that never got the chance to fully bloom.

Steve doesn’t see the hours go by, and barely notices the sunrise shedding light in his room hours later. He hasn’t moved an inch since he got home, and ignores the choirs that knock on his door to sing Christmas carols. He’s not in the mood for the holidays—not anymore—too caught up in his own misery and memories. Mainly one memory.

“I love you,” Thor had whispered.

Right after their last kiss.


End file.
